


My Cowboy Baby

by Coco0502



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Big Gay Love Story, Cowboys, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Ever since the gang moved into Shady Belle, things between Arthur and Dutch get serious.... Real serious
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 83
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think  
> i know its a short first chapter but feedback is always welcomed and encouraged, so let me know how it sounds!

My Cowboy Baby- Chapter one

“Dutch- I. I don’t know what to say…” Arthur exclaimed as he observed the golden ring Dutch held before him on one knee. This fishing trip for the two of them is what he had been anticipating for the past few months. Ever since moving to Shady Belle, things have gotten continually serious between both men. 

Stuttering on his words Arthur began to tear up shaking his head, “People don’t want men like us around anymore Dutch, we won’t be able to-”, but just then Dutch shushed him putting a finger to his lips. “My boy, my dear boy, I would set this world aflame for you, don’t ever question our relationship. 

I’ll protect you forever you know that, Screw the world… Please, make me the happiest man alive.” A few moments passed before Arthur clashed his lips against Dutch’s. They stayed like that for a few minutes as the earth spun slowly, nearly stopping it seemed until Arthur pulled back tears falling.

“Ye- Yes Dutch!” and once again their lips melded together moving in harmony. For a while they simply lay watching the sunset through the trees, hearing the frogs and the crickets, hands glued together tight. “I love you Dutch” Arthur said blushing up. Dutch chuckled softly, “I love you too cowboy”.


	2. The Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Dutch go to the bathhouse to get cleaned up before dinner

The ride home had been uneventful, as Arthur fell asleep in Dutch’s arms while the count trot along the mountain side. 

At some point Dutch stopped to relieve himself and Arthur woke up from his slumber mumbling under his breath, “Wake up sunshine were almost home” Dutch hollered from somewhere in the bushes. Arthur made a grumpy face and they soon continued towards camp. 

Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing all the way back to his tent getting a few stares along the way.

Just before sitting down, John yanked him to the side and pulled his hand to admire his new piece of jewelry. “Arthur wow… It’s magnificent. It looks way better than he described it.” 

He rambled on and Arthur’s faced beamed, “What? He told you? What do you m-” and before he could finish almost everyone ran towards him yelling congratulations and exclaiming how happy they were while Arthur sunk down into a chair, embarrassed and in shock.

Through the crowd came Dutch who sat beside him, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, “My Fiancé everybody” Dutch said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Jeez Dutch” 

Arthur grumbled pulling his hat down over his face. “Alright gang! Let’s get a nice dinner started, shall we?” Dutch asked and as always everyone was happy to comply, going to get food prepared, but Dutch stayed with Arthur and wrapped his arm around him. 

“My fiancé” Dutch sang making Arthur blush harder. “Dutch” Arthur whined, squeezing Dutch’s hand. “Come on handsome let’s get cleaned up, meet me in the bathhouse when you’re ready yeah?” he asked, eyes meeting Arthur’s blue orbs. 

He nodded and chuckled watching Dutch strut away purposely swaying his hips seductively. 20 or so minutes had passed, and Arthur walked to the bathhouse giddy thinking about what might happen, entering shortly after only in a towel to see Dutch fully stripped and leaning on the wall waiting with the slightest bit of sweat, glistening on his body and forehead.

A rare sight to see, causing Arthur to gasp lightly, cheeks pink and flustered. “Good evening son, what a coincidence for us to be here at the same time?” Dutch said lowly. “indeed” Arthur agreed walking towards him slowly, licking his lips, hungry for his touch. “Looks like you’ve gotten quite dirty boy, let’s clean you up” Dutch growled grabbing him and spinning around to push him against the wooden wall, hot with steam.

Arthur moaned and bit his lip trying to reach for his chest when Dutch pinned his arms down, coming so close to his face their noses were almost touching and pecked him before leaning to his ear whispering,

“I can’t wait for you to be mine pretty boy” and from that came a small laugh from Arthur, “Dutch you claimed me a long time ago” and just like that Dutch’s cock twitched with anticipation to be inside Arthur’s tight walls, fucking him deep.

“You wanna be my cowboy tonight baby? You wanna ride this cock nice and good?” Dutch teased reaching down to feel Arthur’s hard member, already leaking with precum. “umff yes fuck daddy” Arthur moaned back, Dutch squeezing softly. “Well then, let’s get you ready to ride” Dutch said looking into his eyes, dark and almost glowing.


	3. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. muahaha

Arthur shivered at his touch and Dutch reached under him and picked him up bringing him to the side of the bath, laying him on his back as he breathe ragged.

“D- Dutch?” Arthur said weakly looking up at him, Dutch looking up and smiling, “What’s wrong baby boy?” Arthur’s face turned red, “I- I want you… I want you to-”, but Dutch already knew what he wanted.

Arthur loved to be fucked, but he loved to be fucked gently, tenderly more than anything. “You want daddy to take care of you sweetheart?” Dutch cooed teasingly. 

Arthur nodded slow and Dutch put his hands down on Arthur’s shaking thighs, trying to spread him, eyes never leaving his gaze. 

“Dutch!” Arthur gasped as Dutch licked up his inner thigh suckling soft. He chuckled and kept going moving closer to his throbbing cock. “So horny for me huh boy?” Dutch asked peppering kisses up until he reached his dick. 

“Yes Dutch…fuuuuck” Arthur groaned almost like an animal looking down at his lover lick up his shaft, feeling his hot breath against him. 

Arthur didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he touched Dutch’s left hand slightly and he took the hint wrapping his hands in Arthur’s swirling his tongue around the head now. 

He lay a kiss on top before taking him in, admiring his scent and taste, moaning on him. Arthur threw his head back pushing it hard against the wood, squeezing Dutch’s hands tight, trying not to scream. 

Dutch started bobbing his head at a steady pace now, moving further and further down to his skin, causing Arthur to quiver and buck. Dutch pulled up swiftly and untangled their hands pushing Arthur down hard, “I want you to be loud for me okay? Be loud for daddy” Dutch whispered before ducking back down taking him in all at once, earning a loud moan from Arthur. 

Smiling against his skin Dutch continued feeling him twitch in his mouth before pulling him up so he was sitting up right to get a better view. Dutch’s lips parted from his tip, a trail of cum and saliva leaking from his mouth, “You love it when I do this don’t you baby? You like it when daddy spoils you?” Dutch asked stroking him staring into Arthurs now tear stained eyes, watching him convulse above him. “Y- Yes daddy!” he almost shouted. 

Dutch groaned deep and licked a stripe up before demanding him to cum, “Cum for daddy baby, cum for daddy it’s okay” Dutch said pumping his cock, opening his mouth and laying his head on Dutch; s tongue and without warning Arthur’s cum flew down his throat, as he moaned and bucked, brain turning to slime as Dutch swallow it all, savoring him like a last meal. 

He stood up and brought Arthurs head into his chest still stroking him with one hand. “Good boy baby… so good. Look at me son” Dutch spoke and Arthur gaze at him lovingly. A peck to his lips and forehead, “Did so good for daddy” Dutch praised stroking him a few more times before taking Arthur’s flushed face into his hands, plastering kisses all over. 

“D- Dutch I… I… thank y- you” Arthur croaked as he catch his breath. Dutch hold him close kissing his head, “Okay sweetheart let’s get you taken care of hmm?” 

Dutch asked helping Arthur onto his back, laying him stomach first on the wood now, kissing down his back. “Dutch I just- I just want you inside of me already” Arthur panted as he get comfortable. 

Dutch grinned and leaning down to his ear, “I know baby boy I got to get you ready, I got to stretch that tight little hole of yours, right?” Dutch asked kissing his temple. Arthur whined nodding reluctantly. 

He loved being teased and stretched but good lord he just wanted Dutch’s thickness inside of him already. Dutch inserted two fingers into his mouth slicking them up and circling them around Arthur’s entrance in different motions, Arthur squirming beneath him. “Dutch please!” Arthur cried out then causing Dutch two place them inside of him, pumping slow.

“Fuck Dutch your so good at that” Arthur complimented with his face against the wood. A few more pumps and Arthur felt his warm cock teasing his hole, begging to be let in, “You ready Arthur?” Dutch asked cautiously.

Arthur looked up, “Y- yes daddy” he moaned and just like that Dutch’s cock was pushing inside of him steady. Dutch let out a low groan and starting thrusting slow making sure Arthur wasn’t uncomfortable or in any pain, but the truth was Arthur felt a little pressure and the pleasure ran through him like bolts of electricity. He loved both aspects, but he would never tell Dutch.

Quickening his pace Dutch hovered over Arthur neck burying his face into the back of it whispering curses and praises making Arthur writhe in ecstasy. “F- fuck yes” Arthur panted loving every second, clenching around him tight. 

“Dutch breathed out, “Your so fucking cute you know that?” Dutch said now pounding into him.

Arthur was shocked and his whole face was flustered, it made him feel like his prized pony the way it echoed in his mind. 

Moments later Arthur felt Dutch twitch and lifted his face to look at him who was in complete bliss, eyes fluttering and sweat dripping down. “C- Cum in me daddy” Arthur whined and before he knew it Dutch was ramming into him at the speed of light soon getting sloppy and desperate releasing white liquid into Arthur’s insides, reaching down to stroke his cock to return the favor.

“Aahhg f- fuuuck” Arthur groaned as his cum stained the wood under him both collapsing beside each other. “God Arthur you’re such a good…. Such a good slut for daddy” Dutch said kissing his hand.

“Hah… I guess we really have to get clean huh?” Arthur said blushing wildly, Dutch caught his breath and turned to him smirking, “Your absolutely right baby… let’s get you nice and clean” he whispered.


	4. The Auctioneer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain horse is up for Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random chapter? i came up with a weird concept let me know if you like it!

That next morning was particularly foggy and Hosea decided against the hunting trip he was going to take Arthur and John on. 

He said it would be dangerous and they would easily split up. Arthur had been sad when he heard the news so him and John went to the crick instead to look for fish. “John don’t you think this is a bit silly?” Arthur said exhaling sharply swinging his hand out of the cold water looking to John who had already caught a fish. 

He smirked and looked up at his older brother a fish in hand, “It’s more fun this way, besides don’t you enjoy it? It’s primal” he said before throwing it in the bucket Pearson had lend them. Arthur shook his head chuckling; John was always thinking of new stupid things to do around camp and he had to admit… it was a bit fun.

“I- I guess” he said before plunging his hand back in. He fiddled around for a bit, struggling but soon came out a rather large trout in his left hand. 

A smile spread across his face and he made sure to sneer at John. “See? Ea-” but before he could finish Arthur’s lucky trout was in the water once again, slipping from his rough hand. 

John laughed and made a face toward him. They had done this for a few hours and by the end ,Arthur had caught two fish for the day, John beating him by five. 

Walking back to Pearson with the fish Tilly had run up to the brothers demanding their help, “Arthur! Johnathan!” she exclaimed approaching them. 

Both men put there buckets down on a table and turned to Tilly who was clearly distressed and a mess. “God Tilly what’s happened? Are you okay? John asked frantically checking her for any injuries. Arthur looked to her hands which were shaking, “Tilly what’s happened?” he asked as she caught her breath.

“It’s O- old boy he’s, he’s in town up for auction John!” She hollered panting and sweating. 

The outburst had attracted Ms. Grimshaw to the scene who was explained the current situation. Jhon stood in shock, “How?” he wondered. 

Arthur yanked him to Tao and held out his hand, “No time for questions, let’s go get him” and helped John up riding off as Ms. Grimshaw consoled Tilly. 

“How in the hell did they get him?” Arthur asked John, “He- He never strays from camp….never” he continued.

“Fuck” John muttered, “You don’t think it was the O’ Driscols do you?” John said softly, thinking back to the prior month they had run one of them off a cliff, unfortunately tailing a horse with the rider. “No way! They could get any horse John why they would take yours?” Arthur returned shaking his head. John was growing more anxious by the second as they got closer to town. 

As they approached, they saw a crowd circling a couple horses, and an auctioneer. Arthur squinted and just like he feared, there was old boy smack in the middle. 

“Dammit” John spat. Arthur tied up Tao and both ran to the front, coming to see the Driscols, followed by other citizens looking at Old Boy placing bet’s already. 

“Hey!” Arthur yelled, everyone turning towards him and John, “You’ve got some stolen property their sir” he exclaimed putting his hand to his gun, stepping forward into the paddock. John stood close behind him, keeping an eye out for any danger. “My my, what do we have here? Two cowpokes fixing to buy a horse I reckon?” Colm said walking out of the crowd and into the paddock facing Arthur and John.


	5. Priceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get wild in the west

Arthur rolled his eyes, disgusted while John stand behind him trying to maintain his calm demeanor.

“Oh come on Colm you’re not that stupid, are you?” Arthur asked getting closer, John following closely.

Colm scoffed and shook his head, “Excuse me? This fine horse don’t belong to nobody except the highest bidder. And something tells me you don’t have the funds to participate in this bid fellas.” 

He said taking Old Boy by the reins leading him to the center, spectators starting to crowd the fence.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen… this fine horse will start at two hundred dollars” Colm stated, patting the horses chest. 

“Arthur looked down and whispered, “You play along and don’t get out of control” to John who nodded slow, weary of what might happen. 

“Two hundred? Absolutely distasteful for a horse so fine! Five hundred” Arthur exclaimed earning gasps from the crowd. Not too long after a couple other men starting throwing numbers out as well, raising the bid to seven hundred dollars.

Arthur had a trick up his sleeve, a golden bracelet Mary had gifted him may years ago.

Must have been at least worth a thousand, but this auction might just break that budget. He carried it everywhere, not that it meant much, but so he could be prepared to sell it for any extreme situation.

An extreme situation like this. John soon caught up to his plan and yanked him aside while the others kept bidding, “Arthur! You can’t just give it away like that. Wasn’t she special, didn’t she mean something?” he asked shocked.

Arthur sighed and looked behind him into Johns eyes, “Not as much as you Johnathan” he whispered turning back around.

Only Arthur could call him by that name with such power… with such love. “Nine hundred!” Arthur called out, narrowing his eyes and the few bidders left, two of them leaving. 

The last two stood their ground, not phased by Arthur’s bet. “Arthur…” John whined, realizing there wasn’t much left Arthur could offer. “ fifteen hundred!” the other man called out, throwing a wicked smirk their way. 

Arthur cursed under his breath. He had been beat, defeated. He let his only brother down.

“Three thousand!” a voice called out from the crowd. The figure emerged revealing himself, Dutch. “Three thousand sir” He repeated stepping into the ring. 

The last man had left, leaving just the four in the paddock with Old Boy. Silence fell upon them for a few moments, “Mr. Vanderlinde! What a pleasant surprise…” Colm uttered. 

Dutch made his way to Colm and held out a bag for him to retrieve. 

Colm chuckled and grabbed it peering inside. “He furrowed his brows, “Very funny Dutch, It’s empty” he muttered. “Yes, it is Colm, but my gun isn’t” and before anyone could register a bullet flew through Colm Odriscoll’s head and he fell to the ground.

Old Boy flew up and Dutch released him from the fence, running to John and Arthur.

“What the fuck Dutch?!” John screamed. Arthur was at a loss for words. Everything was in slow motion. 

He was going through the motions, getting Old Boy, saddling him up and putting John atop, grabbing Tao and getting on with Dutch, but he couldn’t say anything until Dutch whispered, “Were getting the fuck outta here Arthur come on”.

Just like that everything was at a normal speed and they rode off back to camp, to pack everything up and leave…again.


	6. not part of story (sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school

i have been very busy with school lately but be expecting a chapter sometime very very soon. hehehehe


	7. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the camp is informed of the situation and begins packing again. however the situation made Arthur a bit horny

Arthur's vision was starting to blur as him and John rode faster and faster, whipping by branches and trees, Tao breathing raggedly.

“Christ Arthur what was that?” John said leaning on Arthur, unaware of his mental state.

Arthur’s head flew up and he cleared his throat, an attempt to get his thoughts collected.

“I think my husband just killed someone in front of the whole town” He whispered trotting into camp hard as a rock, Dutch was already packing up along with everybody else.

Chaos reigned in the camp as they load up and try to stay calm. 

Hosea stood at the front of the gate waiting for Arthur and John, looking quite furious, “Come on boys lets get you inside” He said holding his hand out to help John get down. 

Arthur got down and gave Hosea a weak smile, taking Tao’s reigns and leading him to the post where Old Boy, The Count and the others graze. 

“It’s okay boah” Arthur said softly, placing a kiss to Tao’s forehead and pulling out a carrot for him.

He composed himself and made his way to the house, voices unintelligible around him. 

The door closed behind him and he exhaled deeply turning to see John, Dutch and Hosea inside of the couch and chairs. “Come here darling” Dutch spoke, easing Arthur’s tension in his chest. “W- Why?” Arthur asked quietly. 

Dutch lowered his head and sighed, “Son, I have to protect this family .I have to protect you both.” He explained as Hosea stare at the carpet beneath them, lost in thought.

John held his arms out and Arthur swiftly came and sat with him, holding him to his chest as he scoff.

“I don’t wanna move again Dutch” he croaked, “I like it here” John said before Hosea butt in, “Johnathan it’s not that simple. We need to leave by tonight before they follow the trail back here.” 

Dutch nodded, “I think Tahiti might be closer than we thought. We should move up north and gather up enough money to move” he said looking up to Arthur who was not amused. “Me and John will help get some supplies for the trip tonight, I think we may have to leave almost everything behind” he retorted. 

Dutch sighed once more and got up walking to him, “I’m sorry sweetheart” Dutch apologized.

“I wanna stay here with Hosea” John blurted out. Hosea agreed and Arthur headed out to the woods with Dutch to “get wood” but really, he needed to tell him how grateful he was.

Dutch got The Count saddled up and pulled Arthur on top behind him, “Come on darlin let’s go get some fresh air huh?” Dutch asked looking to Arthur who only nodded and hold his waist tight.

“Dutch?” he asked. “Yes baby?” Dutch responded, expecting more questions about Colm.

Arthur waited until they were far enough from camp that no one could hear, “Dutch I wanna jerk you off” He said making Dutch’s breath hitch. 

“Excuse me son?” Dutch asked, sweat starting to form on his brow. “I wanna jerk you off daddy. I wanna suck the cum out of you” Arthur growled, nibbling on his neck.

Dutch cursed under his breath and leaned back a bit giving Arthur room to maneuver his hand into Dutch’s pants, “You wanna make daddy cum?” Dutch teased, raising his voice an octave or two.

It drove Arthur nuts. He moaned into Dutch’s neck, licking up to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Knowing how far Dutch would go just for his safety and how much he loved him sparked something he didn’t know was there before and he needed him. Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur being fucked in the ass by dutch has been marinating in my mind recently and i need to write about it. stay tuned ;)


	8. the oak tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehhhehhe u know what it is

Arthur palmed Dutch’s length through his jeans and pulled him close, looking over his shoulder intentively. 

Dutch sat back while The Count slowly walk towards the trees and arched his back when Arthur squeezed hard, “Fuck Arthur” he gasped.

A smile spread across Arthur’s face as he kept going, eventually pulling him out and licking his lips. “Mmm your so big daddy” Arthur teased in Dutch’s ear making his cock twitch.

“God Arthur…stroke my cock already” Dutch whined, and Arthur submitted, running his fingers up Dutch, rubbing his tip with his thumb.

Dutch threw his head back, biting his lip bucking up, “Ughh fuck boy” he moaned, turning his head to see Arthur’s eyes fixated on his throbbing cock. 

Arthur picked up his speed and spit on his hand to slick his cock with, Dutch eyeing that golden ring of his.

“Shit” Dutch cursed, Arthur kissing his neck, suckling every now and again. “D- Dutch can we get off so I can uh finish?” Arthur asked quietly.

Dutch chuckled and nodded, pulling The Count to a stop underneath a beautiful oak tree, shaded and big. Dutch tucked himself back in for a moment to jump down and look up to Arthur who sat in the saddle blushing.

“Come on darling, here” Dutch said holding both his arms out to pick Arthur up, who was now redder than a tomato. Dutch smiled sweetly, “Come on baby, let daddy help you its alright”. 

Arthur looked down and batted his lashes giving in and let Dutch carry him to the shade under the tree at the trunk.

Arthur shifted to his knees and hooked his fingers in Dutch’s jean loops, shimmying them down once again revealing him.

His cock sprung up and Arthur’s eyes lit up, jumping forward to lick up from his base to tip, keeping eye contact with Dutch.

His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head feeling Arthur’s tongue on his tip, lips wrapping around and taking him as far down as he could go. 

“Good boy” Dutch groaned, running a hand down through Arthur’s hair, patting his cheek. “So good for daddy, aren’t you?” He said lightly pushing into his mouth while Arthur gagged slightly.

He pulled away making a pop sound and licked his lips, “Dutch I want you to fuck my face” Arthur said, a drop of pre cum dripping from his lower lip. 

Dutch’s eyes darkened, “Well aren’t you bossy today?” He joked stepping closer a bit, “Stay nice and still for me okay son?” Dutch asked tilting his head. “Ye- Yes” Arthur semi moaned. 

Dutch smirked and leaned down, “Yes what?” Arthur swallowed his moan, “Yes daddy” he responded, letting Dutch take his face with his hands and push him down his throat. 

Starting off slow, Dutch watch as he thrust into his mouth, grinning wildly, but eventually he sped up jerking his hips as he slammed Arthur down as far as he could go, drool forming at his mouth. 

“Oh fuck yeah. You like that baby?” Dutch asked breathing hard, Arthur nodding fast continuing to bob faster, sucking hard.

The pace quickened at an alarming rate, Dutch huffing, Arthur gagging and white fluid spew down Arthur’s throat in his mouth as Dutch continue to thrust a bit slower now.

Arthur moaned around his cock pushing Dutch’s hips back, wiping his mouth and falling into his lap, catching his breath.

“My lord son, you treat me so well, you must let me return the favor” Dutch panted grabbing Arthur’s ass earning a gasp from him. “Dutch no, I’m too exhausted” Arthur laughed. 

Dutch tsked and kissed his forehead, “Daddy’s gotta take care of you too you know” Dutch said pulling him close. 

Arthur swooned over him and buried his face in Dutch’s neck pecking it.

After a while Dutch got up and got The Count ready to head back since they were leaving in just a few hours. “Alright beautiful, let’s head back shall we? Dutch asked going to pull Arthur up when he shook his head,

“I think… I think I’m going to take a nap”. Arthur said yawning shortly after. Dutch squinted his eyes, “Arthur, it’s almost dark we gotta go back.” Dutch replied.

Arthur pouted and lay down on his satchel, “Come and get me on your way out with everybody, I’m tired” Arthur complained.

Dutch let out a sigh and kneel down beside him, “Okay sweetheart, I’ll come and pick you up with your brother before we leave. You be careful and don’t go anywhere if you wake up, you just wait for me alright” 

Dutch said rubbing Arthur’s cheek. “Yes sir” Arthur obliged feeling Dutch kiss his lips tenderly. 

It couldn’t have been more than an hour before a crunch of a branch startled Arthur awake. 

It was dark now and he grabbed his satchel looking around for Dutch, “Dutch?” he called out, staying alert against the tree moving his hand to his gun.

“I bet you wish cowpoke” an unfamiliar voice whispered and out Arthur went after a hard brick slammed against his head from the bushes.


	9. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes up no a not so pleasant surprise.

Arthur’s eyes slowly opened, and the smell of smoke filled his nose and he tried to sit up, but was held down by the boot of… “Micha?” Arthur murmured weakly.

“J- John shot you years ago” he continued before being pressed down harder by the dirt covered boot.

A chuckle rose from Micha’s chest, “Well this cowboy doesn’t go down easy pretty boy” smirking as the last words left his filthy mouth. 

Arthur winced at that, “Don’t fuckin call me that you snake!” attempting once again to get up, this time loosening the rope he was bound in. 

Micha scoffed and got in his ear, “You may think just because your Dutch’s little cockslut, you’ll be safe from anything, but you are so terribly mistaken” he muttered. 

Arthur grew furious and tried to attack him, which was considerably hard since he was bound. 

He managed to head butt micha, staggering him for a moment. Micha regained strength and pulled out a vile of liquid and held arthurs nose,

“Damn you Arthur, all you need to know is I’m alive and well, and I’m coming for you” while forcing the drink down his throat. 

Tears pricked at Arthur’s eyes as he swallowed the substance. “You just wait and see” Micha said and before Arthur could respond, Micha struck him once more and Arthur passed out, a shadow walking away was the last thing he saw.

He was awoken again, but this time by his husband and brother who both were speaking fast and unintelligible in Arthur’s mind. 

Dutch held Arthur close to his chest while John searched around. For a few minutes, his hearing and vision was very blurred, and it took him a bit to get adjusted. 

Dutch took Arthur’s chin in his right hand and yanked him toward his face, “Arthur your gonna tell me who did this” He almost yelled a tear running down Arthurs cheek. 

Dutch wiped it and kissed it, “Baby you gotta tell daddy what happened, you gotta tell me who did that to you. 

Arthur sniffled and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know who did it. I don’t remember I’m sorry, I’m so so-” 

Dutch cut him off pushing Arthur’s head into his neck cooing him. “It’s going to be okay son, I promise.

For now let’s get you and your brother situated with me and Hosea up front and we can discuss this further.” Dutch explained kissing Arthur’s head.


	10. My sweet boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft dutch

Arthur sat down next to Hosea in the front and let out a whimper as he felt a sharp pain in his neck, “Shit” he muttered. 

Hosea quickly turned and put a hand on his back, “Here boy drink this” he said quietly handing Arthur a cup full of hot chocolate, 

“We made some before we left so it may not be cold enough”. Arthur eagerly accepted the cup and drank it down smiling warmly afterwards.

“It’s always good enough if it’s from you Hosea”.

Before Dutch had the chance to get comfortable John nearly smashed into his brother, claiming the seat beside him, “Arthur…” He whispered, tears brimming, 

“I- I’m sorry.. I should have been with you. Arthur shook his head and held his hand, “John no, it’s okay, your my brother and I’ll love you always it’s okay”

he tried to calm him down but John wasn’t adjusting well, “No Arthur you could have died, I should have made sure you were okay. you could have been taken away from me and it’s all my fault.. It is all m” 

Dutch intervened, his voice hoarse from stress, “that is enough Jonathan. You could not have known… none of us could. It’s going to be okay”. 

John sat for a minute but complied and let his shoulders down relaxing. 

Hosea noticed Dutch wanting to get closer to Arthur and motioned from him to switch seats, Dutch nodded and patted Hosea’s shoulder taking his spot. 

Arthur turned to face Dutch and smiled weakly, “My boy… My sweet boy” Dutch whispered bringing his hand to Arthur’s cheek.

“C’mere baby” Dutch cooed pulling Arthur down into his chest stroking his hair, “I’m so glad you safe” Dutch murmured placing a kiss to Arthur’s forehead and they both drifted off to sleep


	11. Early morning pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut smut smut

Dutch had awoken to the delicate breeze hitting his bare chest which alerted him that Arthur had moved. 

He nearly bolted up but soon relaxed when he saw him and John listening to one of Hosea’s haikus. 

He let out a light sigh of relief leaning back into the carriage dozing off and falling asleep once more. “Dutch…Dutch wake up” Arthur whispered gently nudging the older man who was practically drooling. 

Dutch slowly opened his eyes and smiled seeing his gorgeous husband holding out his hands for him to take. “Good morning baby” Dutch responded getting up and taking in the surroundings.

Everyone was outside and getting a camp set up while the boys helped carry all the heavy items. 

Arthur turned to Dutch and held his hand tightly, “Hosea and Charles said this would be the best place for now since it’s plentiful with fish and game” 

Arthur explained leading him down towards Dutch’s tent that had already been set up hours before, but they decided to let him sleep.

“Arthur thank you. How about you help daddy get cleaned up hm?” Dutch asked. Daddy rolled off his tongue so smoothly it drove Arthur nuts. 

Arthur opened the tent fast and closed it behind them yanking at Dutch’s pants to take them off, “Woah their cowboy, settle” Dutch teased helping him remove his jeans, but stopped halfway,

“Arthur you feeling better today? You think your ready for this?” Dutch asked looking deep into Arthurs eyes. “Yes sir” was all Arthur said before getting on his knees and pulling his boxers down slowly, 

“I wanna show daddy how grateful I am” Arthur said wrapping his hand around Dutch’s cock, coming closer to lick the precum off. “Fuck…” Dutch groaned, trying to keep quiet considering the circumstances. 

Arthur's cheeks grew red, he lusted for Dutch’s praise. Starting from the base, Arthur licked all the way up and took his tip in his mouth moaning obscenely, making Dutch’s hips jerk up. 

“Ohh Baby boy” Dutch moaned tilting his head back. “I wanna make daddy cum so I can swallow it all just for him” Arthur said going back down and bobbing.

Dutch growled and put a hand through his hair guiding him as he gradually became more dazed from the pleasure.

Arthur sucked tightly around him and squeezed his thigh moving faster coming up once to spit on his cock like a dirty slut. 

Dutch could not handle anymore “Daddy’s gonna cum…fuck baby daddy’s gonna cum” he sputtered, thrusting into Arthur’s mouth who was more than happy to take it. 

Arthur took everything Dutch gave him without hesitation, and before he knew it Dutch’s cum went down his throat and into his mouth making Arthur moan hard looking up and Dutch who had his eyes closed tightly as he enjoyed his climax, jerking once every so often. Afterwards, the two were laying in Dutch’s bed half naked and out of breath. 

“Did I do a good job daddy?” 

Arthur whispered still breathing heavily. Dutch smirked and faced him, “you always do the best job my sweet boy”.


	12. lets go fishin

Hours later Arthur watched as Hosea grabbed his hunting rifle and join Charles in his tent, helping him put together bait for the day. 

Feeling energetic he walked into the tent and sat on Charles’ bed, “When are you two heading out?” he asked, focused on Hosea’s rifle.

Charles turned around a bit and smirked, “Soon. Would you like to join?” he proposed, receiving a smile from Arthur. 

Hosea chimed in, “It would be nice to have an extra pair of hands.” He said continuing to grind meat together. Arthur stood up walking to the table they were getting things ready on,

“Okay sure, sounds like fun” he said smiling after. Once all was ready, the three men got on their horses and rode out to a nearby lake Hosea had seen earlier.

“Let’s start with game and end the day with fish yeah?” Charles offered gaining everyone’s consent. They tied up their horses and of course before Arthur left he made sure to give Tao a kiss.

Charles led them to the forest just beyond the lake and they started to set up traps. “Do you think bears can clean themselves? You know like how cats and dogs can?” Arthur asked getting a trap started. 

Charles chuckled, “Maybe, but not likely unfortunately.” He replied.

Hosea came round and laid out all the bait on the finished traps and they got in the bushes waiting.

Mostly foxes and wolves were what came out but after the bait was gone Charles got up and replaced the empty spaces with a special vegetable blend for the deer and elk. 

Arthur caught two rabbits, Hosea one deer and Charles of course a massive elk. Moving on back to the lake to fish, Hosea spoke, “I seen some trout in here” Hosea said quietly signaling for the two to follow behind him and he got himself situated on a fallen tree, unpacking the bait and hooks.

Charles had the rods and handed them out while Hosea handed out bait for everyone. 

They lined up near the edge and began to fish, “Arthur…that memory start to come back?” Charles asked, making sure to be sensitive. 

Arthur had been furious the night it happened and really gave himself a hard time for not remembering who had tied him up.

Hosea turned to him, smiling softly, “No… not yet, but I’ll get it back sooner or later.” Arthur responded, pulling out a large trout. “Nice catch Arthur must be a foot and a half” Charles praised.

Arthur was not much of a fisher, so it was a rare sight. Hosea was known for bringing home fish five feet long and Charles with game.

As they rode back to camp, all seemed fine until Arthur began mumbling behind Hosea and Charles, “I’m not a slut….I’m not a slut” he muttered when Hosea turned back to ask if he was okay, 

“You alright Arthur?” he checked, but Arthur was definitely off. 

“I’ll get you when I see you….you bastard” he rambled until collapsing onto Tao’s neck startling him a bit. “Arthur!” Hosea and Charles yelled in unison.


	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur’s memory comes back, in the worst way

Arthur woke up to the sensation of water being poured on his chest which made him jolt awake in Dutch’s arms, but Dutch sushed him and held him steady,

“relax son. Your safe daddy’s got you. It’s okay. Shhh shh.” 

Gradually Arthur settled and realized he was in the bath with Dutch being washed, 

“D- Dutch... what happened?” Arthur asked feeling hazy. Dutch sighed and kissed his head,

“that’s my line. You took quite a fall my boy.”

He explained, but few things came back to Arthur’s memory. Fishing. Hunting and.... and....

“I’m. Im not a slut Dutch...” Arthur mumbled as Dutch washed his shoulders, 

“baby no. No no who said that?” Dutch questioned, growing concerned. 

“I. I don’t remember but I’m not. I’m n-“ Dutch cut Arthur off,

“I promise you that’s not true. You know that Arthur. Your my kind, loving, charming boy. Your not a slut don’t ever say that.” 

Dutch reassured, pouring more water on his chest and rinsing the soap off.

“Okay. Okay Dutch” Arthur whispered, drifting off once more. 

This time when he woke up he was in bed, it smelt like smoke and maple, Dutch was gone but John was sitting on the ground, carving something out of wood. 

He hummed a melody Javier has taught him months ago when they spent a few nights in a cabin in the freezing cold. Now whenever it gets cold they hum it together.

“ damn cold today, Charles collected some syrup and he’s gonna make somethin sweet for ya”

John spoke gently carving. Arthur smiled, “It smells great.”

John continued carving, “it’s gonna be a deer. Don’t tell him but I’m making it for Arthur, he looked pretty bad today after huntin so I think this will cheer him up” 

Arthur grinned, “I’m sure he’ll like it.” 

The sound of wood hitting the floor calmed Arthur. Until John said, “he’s losing his mind. Once he knows Dutch is gone he’ll kill himself” 

Arthur’s breath got caught in his throat, “ what are you saying John, what happened to me?” He asked, but John didn’t speak back.

Arthur tried to sit up, but something was holding him down. He couldn’t tell what it was. 

“Wha?” Arthur started but was interrupted by someone screaming. 

Dutch.

Arthur tried to bolt up but he still couldn’t move. At all.

John got up and walked to him slowly. His hair was covering his face and he sat down next to Arthur on the bed, 

“John. Get dutch John he’s hurt John help me. JOHN” 

Arthur screamed attempting his best to move, and failed each time.

John began to chuckle and what smelled like maple before turned into an awful rotting scent of death. 

He pulled his hair back but it wasn’t John.

It was Micha. “MICHA” Arthur yelled finally being able to get up, opening his eyes and. And. Everything was gone. 

Micha, the scent, the screaming. It was all gone and he looked around frantically for anyone.

Hosea came bursting through the tent,

“What happened Arthur, you okay? I head you yell somethin” 

Hosea said worried. Arthur put his palm to his head,

“Micha...” he muttered. 

Hosea tilted his head, “what about Micha?” He asked confused. 

Arthur blinked a few times and removed his hand looking to Hosea,

“get Dutch.”


	14. plans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch is informed of the news

Dutch was fuming…sweaty, ragged breathing, hands balled in fists pressing against his thighs and bottom lip red bleeding from him biting on it so hard.

“Micha?” he asked Arthur for the second time now. Arthur and Hosea sat on the bed while Dutch was in his writing chair. 

“I don’t remember all he said but I know it was him.” Arthur spoke softly trying to ease his husband. Hosea was quiet. “I’m gonna rip his spine out and break it over my knee” Dutch muttered.

Hosea shook his head, “Du-“ “I’m gonna tear him limb from limb and shove his empty chest with the parts” Dutch said cutting him off 

“Dutch… once we find him, if we do find him we will handle things then. For now, we need to be calm.” 

Hosea said. Seeing Dutch so angry made Arthur feel angry, but also horny. “Son… you know I do everything for you and your safety and right now for your safety I want you to tell me where you think he might be” Dutch said, another heavy exhale. 

Hosea bit his lip, “I assume following us. Following you Arthur.” Hosea said patting Arthur's back gently. 

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, “Hosea’s right… the best bet is he’s following us, been followin us since that night.” Arthur explained sorrowfully. 

Hosea and Dutch sighed together, “Okay then it’s time for a plan” Dutch announced and for once… Arthur felt a sense of calm knowing Dutch had a plan. 

One of his master plans. “As much as I would like to skin that rat alive, we should keep it cool until he comes around. Don’t want no one else getting spooked.” Hosea went on and Dutch nodded. 

Arthur held his face in his hands, “I’m so confused” Arthur exclaimed, and Dutch walked to him kneeling down, “I know Arthur me too. I will keep you and the rest of this family safe. I’ll have a plan by tomorrow.”


	15. boys trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys trip does NOT go as planned

Well tomorrow was here, and Dutch had a plan as promised. Dutch proposed he, Charles, Hosea, and John take Arthur away to the woods and camp out there for a few nights, 

Micha was bound to show up since he was already following them.

The boys agreed and they headed out that afternoon on a “Boys trip.” 

Arthur rode beside Dutch and found himself constantly glancing his way throughout the duration of the way there. 

Dutch was happy to see him staring, it made him feel powerful. “John and I will set up a spot here and you three go gather wood if that sounds good” Hosea said getting off his horse with John and tying them to trees.

“Sounds good to me” Charles said tying his own horse up now.

Once the three were ready the headed north towards the taller trees since the wood that fell was much drier and easier to light. 

“So, Micha… he’ll be here soon I suppose” Arthur said unenthusiastically, playing with his hat. 

Dutch put a hand on his lower back, “Yep and we’ll be here to kill him nice and slow” Charles said chuckling.

“Don’t take too long” a voice said from the brush,

Micha jumped out and shot Arthur in the leg before being tackled by Dutch who smashed his head into the rocks below them, splattering blood everywhere. 

“Shit!” Charles yelled getting his gun out but before he could his hand was shot clean off by Micha who had his gun out. 

Dutch cursed and took out his dagger slicing him in the neck, “You son of a bitch... HOSEA!! JOHNATHAN” Dutch screamed and just as fast as he yelled it, both were there tending to Charles and Arthur.

Micha pushed Dutch off of him and took out his pocketknife, swinging and slashing his cheek, 

“FUCKER” Dutch yelled pressing his hand to the wound.

Pointing at him with his gun in the other hand Dutch shot him in the neck only stunning Micha, who quickly got back up and rammed Dutch’s back into a nearby tree.

Arthur saw what was happening while being dragged away by Hosea, “DUTCH!” he yelled hopelessly. 

Dutch shook his head and pushed Micha back trying to shoot his head but had his gun slapped out of his hand by Micha who swung at him again with the knife nearly getting his throat.

“That slut’s gonna get what’s coming to him” Micha said laughing. 

Dutch scoffed punching him in the stomach. 

Micha fell to his knees holding his stomach and chuckled, “You’ll s” Micha started but was cut off with a kick to the throat, falling to the ground coughing.

“Don’t you dare talk about my husband like that you scum” Dutch said before knocking him out cold.


	16. Smoke

When Micha woke up it had gotten dark and the only light there was, came from the fire. 

Dutch had been heating up a stone on that fire for an hour now waiting for him to wake and he finally had his chance. The sear of Micha’s flesh was enough to make a grown man tremble,

“AHHHHH GOD” Micha yelled being slapped by Hosea soon after.

Dutch kept the stone to his chest and pressed harder. “Say anything else and I’ll stick it in your mouth you rat” Dutch spat holding a cigar in his free hand puffing lightly. 

Arthur sat with Charles in the tent watching him completely torture and mutilate him, growing harder by the second.

Charles on the other hand was far from okay, John nursed his wound and kept giving him more alcohol which just resulted in him slumping into John’s chest and passing out. 

John was worried about the whole thing, but Arthur seemed content and immersed in the action which played before him.

“Bring that goddamn whore over here” Micha slurred, blood dripping from his mouth. 

Dutch sneered throwing the stone back on to the flame giving him an open hand to punch him in the face.

Micha was tied up against a log stomach up. 

Now it was covered in blood. Dutch liked that. And so, did Arthur.

“I’m gonna finish you” Arthur muttered getting up and making his way over to the tree being stopped by Hosea,

“Son go sit down your not we-“ Arthur interrupted him, “none of us are Hosea” he argued back, pushing him aside and reaching Dutch. 

Ridding of his cigar, Dutch watched as Arthur limped to him, eyeing the bulge in his pants.

John had gotten him to walk again by nighttime, but he was still wobbly and nearly fell if Dutch hadn’t reached out and caught him. 

“Your weak bitch” Micha whispered. Dutch punched him again and looked to Arthur, 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, holding him steady. Arthur rolled his eyes, “Please let me Dutch…. Please” he said glancing to Micha, smirking with bloody teeth.

Dutch sighed and gave in steeping aside keeping a close eye to his legs. 

"Arthur..." Hosea started but soon shook his head, ridding of the thought. 

Arthur stared at him with fiery eyes and reached out his hand to Dutch,

“You still got that knife?” he asked and smiled when Dutch gave it to him winking. 

“Hold his mouth open” Arthur said.


	17. tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALEXA PLAY VIOLENT CRIMES SLOWED

Hosea came and held him down, while Dutch opened his mouth allowing Arthur to bring the knife to his tongue.

“Won’t hear you whine no more” Arthur said and without hesitation dug into the side of his tongue slicing all the way through until it was just a thick nub at the back of his throat. 

Blood went everywhere and both Hosea and Dutch cringed. 

John watched from afar not making any facial expressions. 

Arthur threw it into the fire and stabbed the knife into Micha’s shoulder, leaving it there. 

“Now… that that’s over, why don’t we cut off something el- “ and before he could finish the slump sound of Charles’ body hitting the ground made everyone turn towards him and John. 

It took a few seconds for John to register.

He bent down hastily beside him and shook him, “Charles? Charles wake up buddy… fuck I think I gave you too much to drink let me-“ But he didn’t finish his sentence because the next thing that came out of his mouth was a choke. 

Then a sniffle. 

Then a sob. 

“CHARLES WAKE UP” he screamed.

John had been indulging as well and went a bit overboard. 

Hosea let go of Micha and ran to John.

Arthur tried to run but tripped on a rock stumbling. 

Dutch yanked him up pulling him to his chest, “Hold on son” he said quietly. 

He couldn’t see anything. Hosea looked back at them and signaled for them to come.

Dutch held Arthur tightly and helped him walk to John and Hosea, bent over Charles.

Arthur stuttered when he saw his dead body laying there. He dropped to his knees, taking off his hat and moved his hands to his neck, “Charles…?” he spoke. 

Dutch bent down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, “Arthur…” he said kissing his neck. It seemed like hours passed, but it couldn’t have been more than a minute before the silence was broken by the wails coming from Micha.

Arthur couldn’t take it.

He shot up and grabbed Hosea’s rifle aiming it at Micha, shooting all the rounds, going to reload, “Arthur!” Dutch exclaimed attempting to calm him.

Arthur pushed him off, walking closer to the body and kept shooting. 

Hosea and John observed in silence. 

“FUCK YOU FUCK YOU” Arthur yelled between gunshots, making Dutch wince with every shout. 

The bullets were gone, and Micha was a pile of flesh now, spread across the grass and log. 

Arthur threw the rifle down and spun around, Dutch running to him taking him into his arms.

“I’m here Arthur” Dutch whispered, rubbing his back, gripping him with immense force. 

“Why…. WHY” Arthur screamed into Dutch’s shoulder, sobbing. Hosea got up and joined them and John followed the four hugging each other crying.

They stayed like that and after a while each would break off and sit next to Charles. John was the last to come back,

“What are we going to do?” he said looking to everyone. 

Dutch sniffled and looked up at him, “Were gonna burry him. Proper.” Dutch whispered.


	18. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter will be up by tonight

sorry i haven't been updating i've been in a funk. I feel un motivated for some reason so im gonna play RDR2 today and get some more!


	19. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief sucks.

As the dirt piled on Charles’ body, Arthur couldn’t help but feel absolutely, miserable.

This whole thing, in his mind, was his fault and he caused all of it. Hosea tapped his foot anxiously as the time went on since all that noise must have attracted someone.

But alas, hours later no one came and only the sounds of birds and fox calls filled the humid air. 

Dutch took Arthur to the river to rinse off while Hosea and John gathered flowers for his grave. 

As they walked Dutch held Arthur’s trembling hand and guided him to the water. “Here son, take off your clothes” Dutch whispered as he reached for Arthur’s blood splattered shirt.

Arthur winced, but allowed him to remove his clothing until he was naked and brought him to the water. 

Arthur shuddered as the water hit is chest, “What about everyone else?” he asked Dutch, who looked as though he was in a trance. 

“What?” Dutch asked snapping out of his head, “What about everyone else? The gang?” Arthur explained sulking. 

Dutch joined him and swam next to him, sitting on some sunken boulders. “Son…” Dutch started, but soon worry was replaced with fear, 

“I don’t know…. we will have to see what the other two think” Dutch responded, beginning to clean himself. Arthur did the same and afterwards they changed into new clothes at the tents and met with John and Hosea.


	20. Heading back home

“Johnathan and I have been discussing while you two were away.” Hosea spoke sighing. 

Arthur sat next to John and took off his hat, setting it to the side. “I think we should tell the rest of you know. the gang.”

Hosea finished looking to Arthur and Dutch. “We should head back now. We need to get back to our family.” 

John added, patting Arthur’s knee. Dutch was standing already so he helped Arthur up and got him ready to leave. 

Everyone had said their share of words, wishes, thanks and prayers to Charles so while Hosea and Dutch went and got the camp packed up and the horses ready, 

Arthur and John went and took care of Micha’s body. “Go get the rocks and I’ll start tying him up” Arthur told John.

He nodded and soon came back with two big boulders to tie Micha on to. “Do you think you’ll ever be able to forgive me?” Arthur asked, wrapping the rope around one of Micha’s legs.

John looked up and felt his heart constrict, “What do you mean?” he replied. Arthur continued and finished tying the rope, “Char-” John interrupted and scoffed. 

“Arthur” his voice croaked weakly. “I will always love you and no matter what happened nothing was your fault” John said helping him lift the body to the river and dumping it in, watching it sink down. 

Arthur turned to him and embraced him, overflowing with emotions. Both held each other until they heard Dutch and Hosea riding up and gave their horses to them. 

“Alright boys…. let’s ride” Dutch said.

Arthur thought about everything on the ride back home, fear and worry flooding through his head. What if they blamed it on Arthur?

What if they never forgive him? Will Dutch see him the same…will anyone see him the same?

Hosea got off first and headed into the camp, then John, Dutch and Arthur. Tilly was the first to greet them. The first to ask where Charles was.


	21. bearer of bad news

“Tilly…I think you should go get everyone.”

Hosea suggested, hitching his horse up.

Once everyone has gathered, Arthur sat next to John and listened to Dutch and Hosea explain through tears, what had happened to all of them.

And to Charles.

Hours had gone by and everyone was asleep. Except for Dutch and Hosea.

Arthur and John had slept together in Dutch’s tent. 

“Hosea…” Dutch said. Hosea glanced his direction, “Yes?” he asked. Dutch gave a faint sigh,

“You think it would be insensitive…wrong… if I took my boy away. Just for a few days. I think he needs distance. A few days at most” he explained, 

fiddling with his hands. Hosea smiled softly, “Dutch, ain’t no need to ask me. I think you could use it too. I think it’s best for him.” 

Hosea agreed, feeling heat radiate through his body from the fire. 

Dutch nodded and got up before hugging him and strolling to Hosea’s tent for the night.   
In the morning, fog had fallen upon the camp, bringing a musky smell in the air. Arthur was playing cards with John and was waiting for Dutch to wake up to eat and wash up with him. 

“John your cheatin” Arthur said narrowing his eyes at John…. who was most certainly cheating. “No…Your just bad at the game” John said bluffing. 

Typical younger brother behavior from him, making Arthur chuckle. Footsteps were heard behind Arthur and he turned to see Dutch’s slender silhouette walking through the fog his way.

He was ethereal. 

John smiled and put his cards down as he heard Dutch say, “Mornin boys. Arthur” he spoke. Arthur tingled and looked up at him, “Mornin Dutch” he replied grabbing his hand, 

running his finger over Dutch’s ring. John caught the hint and left them. 

“Baby” Dutch said.

Arthur’s heart swelled, Dutch didn’t really say that too often, unless… “Baby, I wanna take out away for a while, I know a place up near Ambarino” Dutch added on.

Arthur leaned back and rubbed his head into Dutch’s chest. “Ambarino…” he thought aloud. Dutch leaned down and planted a kiss on his head, “Yes. Ambarino…. We leave after lunch” Dutch whispered, leaving Arthur feeling shocked. It wasn’t a question. It was a command.

Dutch got Arthur a nice coat for Christmas, so he packed that along with their things. 

Arthur and him said goodbye to everyone and met at the camp gate where Lenny stood.

“Don’t be too long now ya hear!” Lenny shouted as they both rode out waving goodbye.

Dutch smirked and trotted next to Arthur who looked absent the whole way. Mid-way there, the weather became colder so Dutch stopped nearby a river and made a fire to warm themselves up.

Dutch held out his arms for Arthur to come wrap himself in.

When they were both on the ground bundled, Arthur felt himself dozing off, 

“Dutch I-” Arthur tried to speak. “Shh it’s okay sweetheart you take a nap and daddy will wake you up when were ready to leave okay?” Dutch said.

Arthur nodded. Dutch’s voice was like velvet to him. 

Like silk to him.

“Okay Dutch….okay” Arthur whispered as he fell asleep.


	22. fifty shades of gun metal grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

Arthur woke up in their tent and saw Dutch sitting next to the fire. "Colder than a witch's tit out here" Dutch said to himself, rubbing his hands close to the flames. 

The opportunity was too enticing. 

Too good to pass up. 

Fixated on the garnet flames dancing, Dutch was oblivious to Arthur standing up out of the tent and removing his shirt. 

He sauntered over to Dutch and tapped his shoulder, “Dutch…” Arthur uttered, voice low and thick. 

Dutch looked up, still coming back from his daze and grabbed Arthur’s hand,

“Son where did your shirt go? You need to get back inside that tent no-“ But before he could finish, Arthur felt that fiery sensation in his stomach and shoved him down into the snow, straddling him. 

Arthur leaned down close to Dutch’s ear taking in his new cologne. 

He was intoxicating.

“Fuck Dutch you’re so hot. I want you to take me and drill me two feet deep in this shit”

Arthur spat, nibbling on Dutch’s neck, making his breath hitch.

“Arthur. Baby you got-“ Arthur cut him off again, “No! I need you now Dutch! I need you inside of me!” Arthur said, raising his voice. 

Dutch slammed him over and hovered above him, wrapping a hand around his neck,

“That is enough.” Dutch said feeling Arthur tremble below him.

“That is enough out of you. I want you to get in that tent before I rip these expensive clothes, I bought off you” Dutch demanded.

Arthur whimpered and nodded getting up nearly skipping to the tent. 

Dutch sat and took a few puffs from an old cigar and made his way into the tent. 

Arthur was naked already fingering himself with his head back moaning,

“Ohh fuck yes daddy” he moaned, pushing in and out of himself.

Dutch groaned and removed his pants, taking out his hard cock. 

“You want me inside that tight ass?” Dutch asked watching Arthur continue to fuck himself nodding.

“You my good cockslut?” Dutch asked, pumping himself slow. Arthur gasped as he hit his sweet spot.

“Y- yes I’m your good cockslut” Arthur responded.

Dutch felt like a wild dog, he jumped on top of his and immediately replaced Arthur’s fingers with his cock, pushing in,

“Shit” Dutch groaned. Arthur felt his brain turn to goo and leaned back. 

“So fuckin horny?” Dutch asked pounding into him, skin slapping. 

Arthur moaned loudly, “Yes! Fuck yes!”. Dutch grabbed Arthur by the waist and placed him on top.

“Ride me” Dutch ordered and without hesitation, Arthur got right on and slowly slid on his shaft and propelled himself all the way down. 

Dutch throbbed inside of him and it sent Arthur spiraling, covering his mouth.

“Look at you pretty boy. Take your hand off your mouth I wanna hear you” Dutch said ripping it away. 

“Tell daddy what you want” Dutch said thrusting up into him,

“I want daddy to cum in me. Fuck! Please cum inside me” Arthur begged, growing weak. 

Dutch held him up and drilled into him fast, causing Arthur to scream. 

“Fuck!” Arthur exclaimed, 

“Who’s daddy’s cock hungry slut huh?” Dutch asked wrapping a hand around his cock. 

“Arthur sobbed, “Unnggg fuck I’m… I’m daddy’s cock hungry slut” Arthur croaked.

“Good boy…Cum for daddy” Dutch said jerking Arthur off before feeling him unravel and squirt into his hand and all over his stomach.

“Such a sensitive boy” Dutch said before reaching his own climax, plowing into Arthur sloppily, filling him with cum. 

Both men collapsed panting and dripping with sweat.

“Arthur…” Dutch said pulling him close.

“Yeah?” Arthur replied, breathing heavily,

“I love you” Dutch answered. Arthur turned towards him and met his gaze,

“I love you too”.


	23. flashbacks

The next morning Arthur decided to surprise Dutch with a nice breakfast, grilled trout, and rabbit. He had it all planned out and made his way to the nearest river, bringing his bow with him. 

The smell of the pine trees surrounding the lake filled his senses while he got set up and started to hunt. 

Two rabbits down and just two fish to go next.

When he arrived at the water, Arthur placed the rabbits down, got a stick and began sharpening it when something in the reflection caught his eye. 

Micha’s bloody beaten face still smirking at him. Arthur gasped and slammed the stick into the water, rippling it and falling back on the wet ground, shimmying backwards panting.

“Fuck?” He semi yelled, spinning around to look behind him. 

Nothing. 

No one.

He took a deep breath and stood up rubbing his eyes.

“Just your imagination…your safe now” Arthur whispered to himself.

He turned back around to grab the rod, but something was there.

Micha standing with a gun in his hand, burnt and filthy. 

Arthur's heart sank.

Suddenly the corpse stuck his nonexistent tongue out making an awful noise, showing off his sliced wound.

“SHIT” Arthur screamed, spinning around and sprinting back to camp, struggling to get past branches, slapping them away.

Everything sounded so sonorous around him, the birds louder than before and the unsettling croaking of the frogs.

Arthur kept going straight for camp, his hands scorching from the cuts the branches had made. 

What seemed like an eternity of green was over when he flew out of the bushes he came through, running to the tent. 

Falling to his knees, Arthur ripped the flap open to an empty space.

“No no n-” suddenly a voice from behind,

“Arthur?”

He jumped at the touch of someone’s hand on his neck, “W- Wha-” Arthur yelped, but immediately stopped when he saw Dutch’s face.

“Arthur... what happened to you?” Dutch spoke aloud sitting him down, scanning his body and grabbing his blood-soaked hands. 

Arthur tried to catch his breath, “I- I saw him Dutch. He was there!” Arthur exclaimed trying to point but Dutch had shoved his hands back down, 

“Son your hands there all cut up. Arthur… Who did you see?” Dutch asked.

Arthur gulped and panted, “Micha! He was there at th- at the creek!” Arthur continued. 

Dutch held him and removed his scarf, wrapping Arthur’s hands in them. “How many times I told you not to go huntin without your gloves, huh? come’re”

Dutch breathed, pulling Arthur into a hug. 

Arthur cried in his arms until no more tears came out. 

Just shaky breaths.

“I’m sorry Dutch…” Arthur mumbled. 

Dutch sighed and kissed his head, “It’s alright baby. It’s alright now.”


	24. cha ching

Arthur regained his composure and nuzzled Dutch’s neck,

“Dutch I left my stuff at the river…. I was gonna surprise ya with some breakfast but…” He trailed off. 

Dutch frowned and loosened his grip looking down, “What did you leave at the river baby?” He inquired.

Arthur sighed, “A few rabbits and my bow” Arthur stammered. Dutch surveyed Arthur’s body language and waited until he was ready to take him back to the river.

“Okay son let’s go” Dutch stated, helping Arthur up to his feet. Dutch escorted Arthur back to the area and retrieved his bow and the rabbits, but Arthur strayed and went back to investigate the water. 

Clear and clean, the only reflection he saw was his own. Dutch made his way to Arthur and stared into the water beside him. 

“Hey handsome” Dutch whispered, making Arthur giggle. “Hello Dutch” Arthur replied smirking.

“I think I wanna take ya into town today, you can buy anything you’d like. How does that sound darling?” Dutch offered, turning to Arthur.

Feeling his cheeks warm up, Arthur smiled, “I would like that” he admitted, running a hand through his hair. 

Dutch ended up taking him to Valentine and they both got off their horses walking up to the door of the clothing store.

“Arthur, I want you to pick out anything you want, tonight I’m taking you to dinner so don’t hold back okay?” Dutch said as he opened the door.

Arthur’s eyes widened, “R- really?” Arthur questioned, earning a nod from his husband. 

“I’ll be back in an hour to come pay; I have to go get something taken care of” Dutch informed. 

Two satin shirts, three pairs of shoes and a new bow-tie. “215 dollars” the cashier said, noticeably surprised by Dutch’s wealth. 

Arthur blushed madly while Dutch palmed him with one hand, using the other to pay for the items.

“I can’t wait to see it on you tonight pretty boy” Dutch muttered.


	25. walters

Arthur stood in front of the mirror, observing his outfit before for dinner with his husband. 

A black satin button down, a red bow tie and new leather shoes. Inspecting every detail, from top to bottom making sure he looked perfect.

Dutch had treated him so well today, he had to return the favor. 

While he was looking down at his shoes, he felt the muzzle of a pistol to the back of his head, “Put em up cowboy” a voice said behind him.

Arthur kept his head bowed and slowly raised his hands, exhaling. Dutch chuckled behind him and nudged him with the gun, Arthur spun around to see him giggling, holstering his gun.

His brows furrowed, “Dutch” Arthur spoke lowly, slightly embarrassed. 

His cheeks grew a crimson shade as he ran a hand through his tonic slicked hair. 

Dutch almost had a glow to him. He discarded his vest for the night, simply wearing his white shirt and black pants. 

Arthur was fascinated by everything Dutch had to offer. “I’ll be waiting outside for you darling” Dutch whispered, nibbling on his neck.

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine, “Yes sir” Arthur complied. 

Dutch proceeded to go outside and shut the door gently behind him. 

Fixing his bowtie and readjusting his belt, Arthur met with Dutch and they headed to the restaurant. “Walters?” Arthur inquired, stepping out of the carriage Dutch had them driven in.

Dutch smirked and nodded holding his arm out, “Come on baby, let daddy walk you in” Dutch responded.

Arthur intertwined his arm with Dutch’s smiling and allowed him to escort him inside, must have been 50 people at least.

Arthur scanned the seemingly giant room and studied his surroundings.

Flowers he had never seen before, vines that went up to the ceiling, chandeliers, and candles.

Dutch really wanted to spoil him; his husband deserved the best. He deserved to be in the most beautiful velvet meadows and lush gardens. 

Arthur felt like he was on cloud nine. 

When they sat down Dutch ordered him almost 100-dollar wine and the finest steak.

Arthur savored every bite and felt magnetized to Dutch’s entire aura. 

He was magical.

“You really didn’t have to do all this Dutch” Arthur spoke looking up to Dutch who just sat back enjoying his view,

“Arthur…. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew I owed you the world. I’m just giving you one piece at a time” Dutch affirmed, taking Arthur’s smaller hand in his. 

Arthur felt tears in his eyes, but held them back, “I- I love you so much” Arthur whispered leaning in to kiss him.

Dutch’s lips were like silk, he tasted of honey, and it lingered on Arthur’s mind for days on end when they had moments like this. 

They sat together for a while before Dutch looked up at him, “Arthur?” He questioned.

Arthur glanced to him and tilted his head, “Yes?” Arthur replied knowing that look Dutch wore on his face. 

Dutch pursed his lips,

“Arthur there’s uh…there’s an um. There’s an adoption center in the next town over and…. And I thought... you know?” Dutch couldn’t finish, but Arthur already knew what he would say next,

“yes. Yes Dutch.”


	26. marcus

Dutch felt his heart swell and expand as he looked at Arthur’s expression. 

When they left the restaurant, Arthur was so excited to get to the center he couldn’t wait until the next morning, so they headed straight there.

Dutch was a bit tense walking in, it wasn’t common at all for two men to share a child.

In fact it was very frowned upon. 

Dutch had Arthur wait in the front while he went up to the desk, 

“Good evening sir” Dutch said to the man standing at the desk before him. 

Tall, lanky, and very pale. “Hello! What can I do for you?” the man said scanning Dutch.

“I uh- my wife is wanting a child and is sick at home unfortunately” Dutch lied, earning a frown from the tall man.

“Oh no” he said crestfallen. 

Dutch nodded, “Yes she’s at home with my good friend Louie’s wife as well, taking good care of her” Dutch continued as the man listened.

“Ah I see, a good friend” the man stated, bowing his head to Arthur who smiled back awkwardly.

“She wanted a child for so long and we just can’t conceive with how sick she is… I want to bring home a child for her.” 

Dutch finished, fiddling with his fingers.

He lied quite a bit in his day, but something about this felt so wrong.

“I see, would you like to meet the children? Or were you looking for a newborn?” the man asked.

Dutch shook his head, “Oh no, a child would be more preferred, any age older than a toddler” Dutch told him.

The man stood up and smiled, “Alright sir, let’s go take a look, shall we?” the man asked. “I’m Jacob, and you are?” the man added. 

Dutch held out his hand shaking it, “Fin.” He lied again. 

He had Arthur and Dutch follow him into a beautiful room with a couple kids and one ran right up to Dutch and Arthur. 

“Hello! I’m Marcus” he said beaming. A boy with brown hair and bright green eyes, wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

Jacob gave him a stern look, “Marcus we do not run at people” he said warning him.

Marcus looked a bit sad, but nodded, “I’m sorry sir’s” he apologized. 

Dutch smiled, “It’s quite alright, I’m Fin and this is my good friend Louie” he spoke turning to Arthur.

Marcus looked up to Jacob, “Can I stay with you guys?” Marcus asked earning a chuckle from Dutch. 

Jacob turned to the men and they both nodded. 

Jacob let Marcus alone with them in a room while he waited and watched from a window outside the room.


	27. our kind

Dutch sat down on one of the small chairs they had in the room, “Marcus huh?” he asked furrowing his brows. 

The boy giggled and nodded, “Yes sir!” he replied.

Arthur smiled and joined Dutch on another chair, “How old are you Marcus?” Arthur questioned; hands clasped together.

Marcus tilted his head and thought for a moment, “I’m 5” he said holding up his hand.

Dutch looked to Arthur and they exchanged internal thoughts of agreement. 

“You seem like a pretty interesting kid, what do you do for fun Marcus?” Dutch asked watching the young boy bring some blocks to a table close by.

“I like playing with blocks and painting. Would you like to see some of my paintings?” he asked receiving nods from the men.

He skipped to the taller counter and grabbed a few sheets of paper he had painted on recently and brought them back to Dutch and Arthur. 

Dutch’s eyes lit up when he saw the artwork Marcus painted, Arthur was just as impressed, he sketches quite a bit himself, and was exited to know Marcus enjoyed the same activities.

Marcus held up his first sheet, which showed a chicken with her eggs underneath her. “My my! What an artist” Dutch praised smiling widely. 

Arthur smirked and nodded clapping, “Very well done, I like to sketch in my journal sometimes too” Arthur said, earning a surprised gasp from Marcus.

“Really?! After I show you my other paintings can I see some?” he asked making puppy eyes.

Arthur chuckled, “Of course let’s see the rest of those then” he said watching Marcus pull out the next one. 

A peacock presenting it’s beautiful feathers, and the last, two dogs and a horse. 

Dutch and Arthur applauded him and showed Marcus some of his sketches, the kid friendly ones only.

Marcus’s eyes were wide as he scanned the pages and giggled every now and then. 

They played with blocks and colored a bit before the boy tapped Dutch on the shoulder, 

“Mr. Fin?” Marcus asked looking up at him, “Yes Marcus?” he responded. 

The boy hesitated but smiled and tilted his head, “May I come home to see your guys’s wives?” He asked fiddling his thumbs. 

Dutch grinned and looked to Arthur who was mesmerized by the boy, “Yes” the men said in unison.

They motioned for the advisor to come back in and he sat down with them separately.

“So, how is he? Fit for the wife?” Jacob said chuckling softly, but something seemed off.

Arthur smiled, “He’s wonderful, we would love to adopt him, fill out any paperwork necessary” he said looking to Dutch.

“I would really like to meet your wife” Jacob said flatly. 

Dutch looked confused, “I’m so-” Jacob cut him off with a scoff,

“I’m not keen on your kind. I saw you two looking at each other a type of way. I know what you are” he finished, sitting back in his chair, folding his arms.

Arthur’s heart dropped, “What are you implying?” he asked, tensing up. 

Dutch intervened, “I think you’ve got the wrong idea; this man saved my life ten years ago were very close friends you see, but we ain’t queer” Dutch explained, feeling guilt and anger pulse through him. 

Jacob didn’t look convinced, a sour look on his face, “I’m sure… Why don’t I come by and meet these wives of yours?” Jacob offered,

Arthur’s heart pounding. “Tomorrow evenings fine” Arthur spat back. 

Dutch almost said something but held back, it would give them away. 

“Great! I’ll see you then. And uh.. have the certificates ready as well” Jacob said standing up smirking. 

Dutch faked a smile and walked out with Arthur, seeing Marcus in the hallway. “Mr Fin! Mr Louie!” Marcus exclaimed. 

Dutch felt that guilt again, “Hey kiddo! Listen we need to get some things in order before we take ya home alright? We would love to take you tonight but unfortunately we have to sort some things out okay?” Dutch said as calmly as possible.

He could see the hurt in Marcus’s face.

The disappointment. 

“Oh.. Okay. I’ll see you again soon right?” he asked perking up.

“Absolutely” Dutch whispered hugging him goodbye and Arthur followed him, feeling an overwhelming sense of shame.

He almost didn’t let go. The men left and headed back to a bar sitting down across from each other.

Arthur let out a tremendous sigh,

“D-”, but before he could even speak Dutch’s name, 

“I have a plan” Dutch interrupted.


	28. gold. guns and girls

Arthur rolled his eyes and took a sip of his whiskey, 

“Queer Dutch? Fags? Is that what we are?” he asked looking down at his ring. 

Dutch put a hand on his, “Yes. We are. And I love it” he assured giving Arthur a smile. 

The problem was Dutch’s plan would have to take time and they only had less than 24 hours. 

“So…This plan?” Arthur mumbled, looking up to see Dutch with a cigar lighting it. 

He looked heavenly. 

“Yes, I have a boy down in strawberry-“ Arthur put his whiskey down harshly, 

“Strawberry?!” he nearly yelled, attraction the attention from other customers.

He smiled and waved them off, leaning in, 

“Strawberry?” he asked again quietly.

Dutch smirked, “Lance. Lance Grant, just on the outskirts he’s a forgery expert.

I can head down tomorrow and get the papers then, but I’ll need to take two girls for fingerprints.” 

Dutch explained. Arthur eased up a bit, it sounded solid, but scenario after scenario ran through his head of everything going wrong.

Of him loosing Dutch. 

“No. Tonight. What is that feller shows up tomorrow unexpected?” Arthur argued widening his eyes.

Dutch rubbed his chin and took a puff, “Your right, but Lance ain’t too keen on surprises. We’ll have to get some extra cash when we stop by camp for compensation.”

Dutch said puzzling it in his mind. 

Arthur felt relieved for a moment.

Everything was gonna work out,

but what if it doesn’t? 

After they talked a bit more, they headed back to camp to gather the guns, gold, and girls. 

Molly and Sadie decided they would ride with Dutch and Arthur and got everything set up. 

“So this Lance? He know about you two?” Sadie asked concerned.

Dutch turned to her while saddling up The Count, Yes ma’am he was one of the very first I told, he helped me with some…er legality issues back when I was young.”

Dutch told her tightening the saddle. 

They both got on their horses with the women and started off to strawberry.


	29. Lance

The moon had given them just enough light to travel without lanterns, but of course, Arthur had one strapped to Tao, just in case. 

Dutch turned his way noticing Arthur’s visible anxiety, “Son….” He spoke, riding up alongside him. 

Arthur glanced his way, briefly smiling, “Yeah?” he responded. 

Dutch breathed out, “It’s gonna be alright, I promise. Lance is a good fella he’ll take good care of us” he assured. 

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, “I should fuckin hope so” he responded caustic. 

Molly shook her head, “Things will be just fine now Arthur” she joined in, attempting to ease his blatant discomfort. 

As they rode on, Sadie and Molly listened to Dutch describe Marcus and the adoption center, while Arthur tuned it all out and let Tao guide him. 

The sign to Strawberry had appeared before them in just at midnight as the four rode in together. 

“Alright he’s just through the opposite side here” Dutch said, leading them, but before they even had a chance to get off their horses, a shadowy figure appeared before them sitting upon Lance’s porch. 

It was not Lance.

Dutch quickly noticed and turned his head, “Sadie you come with me, Arthur you stick with Molly” he informed lowly. 

Sadie pulled up next to him and they trotted in together stopping before who now was revealed to be a sheriff.

“Evening sheriff” Dutch said sincerely, tipping his hat. 

The man stood up and tipped his own back, “Good evening y’all, what brings you here?” he asked. 

Sadie gave Dutch a glance, signaling she would take the lead, “Hello Sherriff, I brought my husband here to bring Mr. Lance some corn he had needed. Told him I had just harvested some the other day.” 

Sadie said pulling out some stalks from her bag.

Dutch smiled, she was well prepared. 

The sheriff nodded, “Unfortunate for you ma’am, Lance has landed himself in some trouble you see” he said putting a hand to his neck. 

Sadie tilted her head, “Oh whatever for sir?” she asked sweetly. 

Dutch watched, impressed. “Seems Mr. Lance has been forging some papers for folks down in valentine” the sheriff said downcast.

“Just when I thought I had a night off too. Had to bring him in tonight” He continued. 

Dutch spoke up, “That’s outrageous! My lance? He would never engage in such acts, I knew his father quite well, and he didn’t raise a criminal” Dutch said with a sentimental tone.

The sheriff shrugged his shoulders, “Some lad came in just a few hours ago, said he had been forging for years, weird we didn’t find much evidence, he’s just in for questioning now” he said.

A smirk rose on Dutch’s face, all he needed was a bit of time and he could get Lance out within the hour.

“Do you think we could see him? Just to let him know we were worried; he is an awfully close friend” Sadie remarked. 

The sheriff sighed, “Well I guess it couldn’t hurt, he’s not been arrested just yet so I could take ya in to speak with him for just a bit” he said. 

Sadie looked at Dutch and the both smiled, 

“Great” they said in unison.


End file.
